Astrid Emerson
Astrid S. Emerson (born December 5 2065) is the only daughter of Elena ('nee Paige, † ) and Joey Emerson. Born from a pureblood father and halfblood mother, her blood status is halfblood. She attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from her first through fifth year, then transferred to Hogwarts and was sorted as a Slytherin. Though born and raised in France, her whole family is of English descent and both her parents moved to France to raise their family together. Early Life Being a born halfblood, Astrid had experiences from both Muggle and Wizard worlds. She was also well loved by her mother and father, considering that she was the only child. Astrid wasn't spoilt, but she was given everything she wanted. Ok... maybe that is spoilt, but she didn't act like it was something to brag about. Nothing too exciting happened during her first years. She lived a normal halfblood life, and was taught beforehand many things. She was taught how to fly a broom and learnt basic stuff about magic. From her mum's side, she learnt how to live in Muggle ways like transportation. But tragedy struck the family when Astrid turned six. The Emersons got hit in a car accident that Astrid barely survived. Due to so much loss of blood, Elena didn't survive and passed away leaving her husband and young daughter alone. Being too young to feel pain, Astrid just sat there and comforted her father as he mourned over the loss of his beloved wife. The girl grew up without a mother but with her father, had collected photographs and memories of the woman. This, however, did not stop Astrid from living a normal life. When Astrid turned eleven, her father sent her to Beauxbatons for her magical needs and stayed there until now. Beauxbatons First Year Random stuff. Kimmy didn't really RP this but YEAH we'll make something up. Second Year Clio stuff. Ellec stuff. Mama Hulk stuff. Kung Fu stuff. Beater stuff. Those stuff. Beaux stuff. More detailed stuff that happened yeah okay Kimmy will edit this soon. Just wait, you. Third Year Crashing the Ellec date, AMIRIGHT? We'll do some recalling. Kimmy sucks at that tho. Fourth Year Wedding plans with Blue. SIR TYE. That stuff. Idk. Fifth Year Astrid being the awesome kid she is. Nbd. Personality Astrid's got a hard head. She does what she wants whenever she wants. Once she likes something, she'll do everything until her brain pops. She'll get it at the end anyway. Astrid is very defensive and instead of standing there using her mouth to argue, she'd rather kick you hard at the shin to make you shut up or, the best result, cry your eyeballs out. Astrid is not a girl who's smart. She's practically stupid, but if being honest she is street-smart. Though all the way at France, the girl plays Quidditch and is rather sporty. Being a beater has improved her self-defense, and is useful for a lot of things. Although she can be slow in thinking at times, she knows what to do in a certain situation. She's impatient and mean, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to make friends. In fact, she cares deeply for her peers especially those whom she is very close with. She unknowingly just starts bullying younger students, which may bring her to trouble. She even fights back at older students. She loves food and shopping, duh. Appearance Astrid has dark brown hair with full bangs (but she had them chopped off) and electrifying blue eyes. Shorter than most, she currently stands 5 feet. Astrid plans to get a tattoo one day when she feels like it. Whenever she goes to classes, she would obviously wear her Beauxbatons uniform. Sometimes she would take the hat off, because it annoys her and it falls off her head. When she is outside on the grounds or out of school, she would wear whatever she likes as long as she is comfortable with it or if it suits the season and weather. Most of the time, her casual attire would be a pair of coloured shorts and a plain oversized shirt with matching sneakers. She would throw in accessories like hats, scarves, or jewelries and a slingbag/satchel. Friends Cliodna Belrose Cliodna is apparently Astrid's super cool friend in Beauxbatons. They are both in the same year and share dormitories. The two are really close and act like supporting mommies to their little family of sugar gliders. They both even gave them names - Roney, Bonnie, Coney, and Sonny. Yep, one happy family. Claire Rousseau Claire is Astrid's acting sistah (yes, SISTAH) in Beauxbatons. Though Claire being a year older, the two were still good friends. Claire had told her about her grandmother who was suffering Alzheimer's Disease. They're there for each other and Astrid will always be Claire's cabbage. Vesper Bayliss Vesper is a Beauxbatons student, too. She and Astrid are both from the same year, which makes them instant friends. Hurray! Though they don't know each other too well, Astrid is sure to find time to be friends with Vesper. Can't lose a friend, no. They've seen each other in classes though, which is progress. Dale Scamander Dale is another Beauxbatons student Astrid knows. She, however, is a fourth year student who loves photography and everything. One time, Dale told her to shut up (tais toi) but Astrid obviously didn't have the mind to think that it was being rude. Dale was merely saying that she should leave the Hogwarts students alone and not mind their business. Except that, to Astrid, that meant making friends. Elliot Morganzo Elliot is Astrid's first Hogwarts friend ever. At first, the two were throwing insults at each other but later ended up being good friends.They shared a lot of things in common, like hating stupidity and all. BLAH BLAH BLAH. They just talk about everything and now Astrid misses her cos they don't talk that much unlike before. Alec Summers Alec is Astrid's friend in Hogwarts and her apparent unbiological/honorary brother. Astrid really cares for Alec so much that she would interrogate every girl that decides to like him or be with him. Of course, in return, Alec can do the same for any boy in her life. Before leaving for France in the summer of 2079, Astrid went to say farewell to Alec who she won't be seeing in a long time. During the summer, though, they both went to get ice cream at Florean Fortescue's and it was frickin' cool. Oh and on Alec's birthday, she got him presents. Yay for them. Alice Fischer Alice is Astrid's friend in Hogwarts and her Mama Hulk. They both met through Alec when Astrid thought he and Alice were 'together'. Turns out they weren't but Astrid definitely ships them together anyway. Astrid goes to Alice for some advice and for kicking lessons that she might use for Kung Fu. She's also going to take a few biting and 'self-defense' lessons from her. Plus, Astrid loves being called sweetie. Lily Anne Andrews Lily is Astrid's friends who currently lives in California, USA. Astrid got to meet the girl while shopping in Ambleside with Cliodna. As time passed, the two became close friends, also since Astrid was able to buy Lily a gift for her birthday. The two also have a goal, and that is to beg their parents if they could go to Hogwarts for their magical education. Category:Beauxbatons Category:Class of 2084 Category:Half-Blood Category:Slytherin Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Alumni Category:Quidditch